Rain of Blood
by the ultimate SoBe Master
Summary: The ultimate deathmatch arena is now open to competition! Come and see the outrageous fights here at the Rain of Blood Stadium! I shall be posting a list of the 252 contenders on my profile page. If they've fought, they can't fight again! This is a tourna
1. Round 1 Match 1: Mario vs Luigi

Title: Rain of Blood

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 1: Brother against Brother!

Email: Crossover

John: Hello; I'm John!

Bill: And I'm Bill! Welcome to the Rain of Blood Deathmatch Arena!

The crowd erupts in applause.

Bill: Settle down, settle down! This first match is a must-see for Nintendo fans everywhere! It's Mario vs. Luigi!

The entire stadium shook with applause as Mario and Luigi came out on opposite ends of the open-ceiling arena. It was a circular arena with 100-foot-high stone walls. The ground was not covered in any way. It was the Earth itself.

Mario: Now brother, don't hold back just 'cause we're brothers. Give it your all!

Luigi: Same goes for you, Mario.

Bill: Ready…

John: …Fight!

Mario and Luigi charged each other. Mario sent several fireballs flying toward Luigi. Just as they were about to hit Luigi, he jumped up and fired a barrage of his own green fireballs at his brother. They smashed into Mario in a green, fiery explosion. Mario went sprawling out of the smoke. He struggled to his feet and turned to Luigi.

Mario: Man, brother! That was some attack. Who would have guessed it!

Luigi: Yeah well, there's more where that came from. Grins widely

Without warning, Mario jumps high into the air and fires 33 fireballs at Luigi. Luigi goes down hard. As the smoke clears, he struggles to his feet. He's all blackened and charred.

Mario: How do you like that one, brother?

Luigi: Not…huff…bad...

Mario: Why thank you, Luigi!

Mario charges Luigi. He grabs Luigi's arm and slings him at the wall on the other end of the arena. Luigi slams hard into it. He slowly slides to the ground. He slowly stands up. He is badly hurt.

Luigi: …Damn…you…Mario…coughs, then clenches his fists and screams

Luigi charges at Mario.

Bill: Wow! This is sure turning into a doozy of a match!

John: Bill, who the hell says doozy anymore?

Bill: Shut up, John!

Luigi slams into Mario, who goes flying to the ground. Luigi jumps onto Mario's chest and starts hammering his fists into Mario.

John: Wow! Luigi's pissed!


	2. Match 2: Scorpion vs Tira

Title: Rain of Blood

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 2: Fire and Darkness

Email: Crossover

Bill: Welcome back, folks! That match was a good one, am I right!

The Crowd: DAMN STRAIGHT! WOOT!

Bill: Now that's an answer I like to here! Now, on to the next match!

John: Thank you, Bill. This next match will certainly be a good one! The ultimate ninja of Mortal Kombat, Scorpion will take on a former servant of Nightmare himself, with her feared ring blade, Tira!

The crowd roared with applause. As they did, Tira danced herself gracefully out onto the arena, spinning her ring blade on her arm as if it were a child's play thing. Scorpion simply made his way out onto the arena.

Tira: tauntingly I am going to greatly enjoy slicing you to pieces!

Scorpion: boredly Let's just get this over with so we can get on with our lives.

Tira: cackles wickedly I doubt you will leave with your life!

Scorpion: We will see, mortal!

John: Wow! They are already fired up!

Bill: Right you are, John. This looks to be one hell of a match! ... Ready…

John: …Fight!

Scorpion and Tira charged each other. Scorpion reached for his ninja swords, prepared to unsheathe them and cut Tira down. However, before he could even begin to unsheathe them, Tira lashed out aggressively with her ring blade, cutting across Scorpion's chest. Blood spurted from the wound left by Tira's blade as he flew backwards several feet, landing hard on his back.

Bill: Oh, that had to hurt!

John: Right, Bill! My bet's on Tira! No one can defeat someone who wields a ring blade like her unless they are properly equipped.

Scorpion struggled to his feet. He quickly unsheathed one of his swords.

Tira: Wow! You can actually stand after that! You are strong!

Before Scorpion could charge, Tira chucked her ring blade at him like a Frisbee. Scorpion leapt over the blade, landing in the spot he had been standing in as the blade dug into the wall.

Scorpion: Not bad, not bad at all, but you will have to do better than that if you wish to defeat me.

Tira: Damn…damn…DAMN YOU!

Tira moved from her spot. To the naked eye she was a mere blur as she moved to reclaim her blade. Just as she had gotten to the blade, Scorpion unsheathed his other sword. Tira ripped her blade out of the wall, stone falling from the place she had ripped it out. She turned to strike. Scorpion, however, was a bit smarter than she had seen, for just as she had turned, his swords met her ring blade.

Scorpion: Don't take me for a fool, or you shall lose.

Tira: grins Take…

Tira swung through her ring blade and kicked Scorpion backwards, catching him off guard.

Tira: …That!

Scorpion flew backwards, only to land on his feet and push forward off his feet. He charged Tira at a high pace, his swords readied in a crossed position. Tira quickly readied her blade. Before she counter, Scorpion cross slashed across her mid section. Blood gushed from her stomach as she stood again.

Tira: Nice…huff…move…huff…

Tira suddenly took off at a run past Scorpion. Just as Scorpion turned in her direction, she once again chucked her blade at him. Just in time he leapt into the air again. When he landed, he sheathed his swords. Bright orange flame surrounded his hands.

Tira: mutters Uh-oh…

Scorpion suddenly started hurling fireballs at Tira. Only two missed. As the smoke cleared, Tira struggled to her feet. She was charred black.

Tira: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, SCORPION!

Tira took off at a run for her blade. Scorpion suddenly vanished in a puff of charcoal grey smoke. He reappeared in a kicking position right in front of her. His leg was covered in flame. When the kick connected, she flew back, slamming into the wall. She let out a gasp of pain.

Scorpion: turns toward Tira, his arm outstretched toward her GET OVER HERE!

The crowd erupted in excitement at the sound of Scorpion's trademark line. A spearhead connected to a rope shot out of his arm. It pierced Tira's shoulder. As the spear started to pull back, he pulled Tira from the wall and hurled her into the center of the arena. He pulled the spear back to him and aimed it at the ring blade. The spear once again shot out. It was strong enough to pierce the ring blade's steel. He hurled it at Tira. The blade stuck into Tira's chest, blood gushing like a geyser. Scorpion walked slowly up to her. He ripped the blade out of her and tossed it aside. He then picked her up by the neck.

Scorpion: You truly are pathetic.

Scorpion let go of her and, in a lightning fast move, kicked her hard in the back. She fell to the ground with a thud several feet away, barely alive. He then slowly made his way off of the arena as the crowd continued to scream his name.

John: Wow! That was an exhilarating fight!

Bill: That it was, John! Now, we need to get a medic down to the arena. Until the next match, catch ya'll later!

A/N: Well, what did ya think! Definitely better than the last match I must say! Well, RR&R (read, review, and request, lol)


	3. Match 3: Bowser vs Metal Luigi

Title: Rain of Blood

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 3: Enemy vs. Hero's Brother

Email: Crossover

John: Welcome back, folks, for the third match here at the Rain of Blood Arena!

Bill: As you may have noticed, the fights you have seen have been a part of a vast tournament held here! That being said, we are proud to present…

John: …The third match of the first round of the Rain of Blood Tournament!!!

The crowd erupted in applause.

Bill: Now, on with the match!

John: This is sure going to prove to be an interesting match! Bowser, the dreaded Koopa King, will be taking on Luigi!

Bill: But this Luigi is a bit different than the one that took on Mario in the first match…

John…For he is made of metal! So we are both proud to present…

Bill: …Bowser and Metal Luigi!!!

The crowd roared as Bowser stomped his way out onto the arena, followed by a metallic figure that resembled Luigi: Metal Luigi.

Bowser: Ha ha ha! So what if you are made of metal?! You are still Luigi, and I can still beat you!!

Metal Luigi: metallic sounding voice Heh…I am way stronger than my fleshy counterpart…we shall see if you can truly stand up to me…

Bowser: Yes, we certainly shall!

Bill: Ok, enough banter…ready…

John: …Fight!!!

Bowser suddenly started running towards Metal Luigi. Metal Luigi simply stood there. As Bowser was about to slam his clawed fist into Metal Luigi's face, Metal Luigi stepped to the side.

Bowser: Wha…?!

Metal Luigi jumped back a few feet, his hands glowing with green, metallic flame.

Bowser: What the…?!

Metal Luigi: Looks different than Luigi's, doesn't it, Bowser?! Like I told you, I am a lot stronger than the normal Luigi! Now take this!!

Metal Luigi started firing metallic-looking, green fireballs at Bowser. Not able to escape, Bowser got hit hard by the barrage of green, metallic fireballs, sending him flying to the ground with a loud crash. When the smoke cleared, Bowser was seen lying on his stomach, a trail of crimson blood streaming down the middle of his face. He slowly struggled to his feet. He let his arms hang in front of him. He had a half dazed look on his face.

Metal Luigi: How does it feel to be beaten by someone other than Mario?

Bowser: …Damn…you…Luigi…you…b-bastard…!

Metal Luigi: As you can clearly see, you are no match for the likes of me! green and yellow flames appear around him And now, for the technique that shall defeat you…THE GREEN MISSILE!!!

Bowser: fear in his eyes mutters …Oh shit…

Metal Luigi shot at Bowser like a rocket.

Bowser: mutters Now's my chance…

As Metal Luigi neared Bowser, Bowser breathed in and then breathed a large jet of red hot flame at Luigi. However, just as the flames were about to engulf him, Metal Luigi teleported to the side and continued his attack. He was now going even faster than before. When he struck Bowser in the gut, he hit him so hard that he shot right through Bowser. Blood gushed from the hole in Bowser's gut.

Metal Luigi: catches one of Bowser's spikes that had shot into the air, then turns to Bowser, who is now lying on the ground, and points the spike at him See? What did I tell ya?! You are beaten. It is over. You are through… hurls the spike at the wall, it sticks deep in the wall; walks off the battlefield

Bowser: …Damn… passes out

Bill: Wow! That was some fight!!

John: You said it, Bill! Metal Luigi moves on to the next round! So it seems Bowser won't be getting a chance to settle the score with Mario any time soon!

Bill…Until the next match, later!

A/N: Well?! What did y'all think?! Some fight, huh? Not what you expected? Well, I think you all will enjoy the next fight…it will include one of the homunculi! Also, if you have any requests for a fight, please include them in your review! Check my profile page first though, cuz it includes the list of all the fighters, as well as the current scheduled fights, if the fight is listed there, you can't use the contenders of that fight in a request! I also need suggestions for other contenders, I am trying to get to 504 contenders, and I only have 421. So I would highly appreciate it if you would suggest a new contender! Anyways, later!


	4. Match 4: Lust vs Wolfwood

Title: Rain of Blood

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 4: Homunculus and a Womanizer

Email: Crossover

John: Well, yet another match of the Rain of Blood tournament is about to begin! This time, it's gonna be a bit different!

Bill: That's right, John! There's gonna be a homunculus!!

John: Right, Bill! This looks to be a pretty good one! It's Lust vs. …

Bill: … Wolfwood!!!

The crowd went wild as a beautiful woman with flowing black hair in a black dress slowly walked out onto the arena. However, a few minutes went by, and Wolfwood had still not made his entrance.

Bill: Wolfwood better hurry up, or he'll forfeit the match!

Suddenly, a tall man in a black suit wearing a pair of black shades walked out onto the arena. He was smoking a cigarette, and he was carrying what appeared to be a cross wrapped entirely in cloth bindings on his back. He stopped about ten or so feet from Lust.

Lust: almost seductively So, the clown finely decided to show up.

Wolfwood: flicks his cigarette onto the ground and crushes it under his boot I'm no clown, Gorgeous. I'm a priest! And I shall have to beat you, even if you _are _a girl.

Lust: I am not a girl! I am a woman, and a homunculus!!! You mere human haven't the slightest chance of beating me!!!

Wolfwood: Hey now, don't get feisty! sets his cross down so it sturdily stands upright

Wolfwood charges Lust, throwing his shades to the ground. As he neared her, he put his fists up. When he shot his fist forward, aiming to strike Lust in the face, she moved to the left and hit Wolfwood in the gut. He stumbled back a couple of feet, then shot forward and continued trying to land a hit on Lust, all attempts proving futile.

Lust: I told you, Human, you can't defeat me! lands another punch to Wolfwood's gut

Wolfwood: spits blood You're better than I thought. Hell, you're a lot better than I had thought! However, can you take my secret weapon?! makes a run for his "cross"

Lust: This should prove interesting. I shall let the human play his little game, then I'll finish it!

Wolfwood: Let's see how you like this! pulls one of the straps that keep the "cross" bound

The other leather straps instantly come undone, all six of them, one by one. Once all the straps had come undone, the bindings fell to the ground, revealing a large, gray, steel cross with a hole in the center of the part where the two parts cross. Lining the shorter piece of the cross were 16 9mm pistols. He grabbed the two of the pistols and started firing at Lust. When they had run out of ammo, he threw them to the side and grabbed the next two. Lust was merely standing there, and nearly every bullet was hitting her, yet they weren't even fazing her. When all the pistols were out of ammo, he threw the last two to the ground and looked at Lust.

Lust: pulls a bullet from her shoulder, throws it aside, and grins maliciously Is that all you've got? If that's all, then you're pathetic!

Wolfwood: gasps No way!

Lust: Well, are you done playing around human?

Wolfwood: No way! I've still got more! grabs his cross and hoists it up like a gun, aiming at Lust

Wolfwood started firing the machine gun that was his cross. Once again, every bullet was hitting Lust, yet she still wasn't going down. In fact, she was smiling. After the dust clears, Wolfwood notices that Lust is still standing. Getting angry, he aims the butt of the machine gun at her and fires a rocket. Again, it's a direct hit.

Lust: stumbles back slightly, but is still standing Hmm, still not enough to bring me down. I guess you just aren't strong enough. cackles

Wolfwood: Not strong enough my ass! charges at Lust and jump kicks her, sending her slamming to the ground

Bill: Oh, that's gotta hurt!

Lust: gets to her feet How dare you even touch me! runs at Wolfwood and pushes him hard at the wall, then uses her blade-like extendable fingers to pin him to the it, then slowly makes her way to him Hehehe, not so tough now, are you human?! retracts her fingers

Wolfwood: gasps as blood starts spewing from his shoulders and gut Y-you…bitch…coughs up blood

Lust: Hmm, still standing. I shall have to finish this now then… points one of her fingers at Wolfwood's forehead, then sends it piercing through it, then retracts it again

Wolfwood: falls to the ground

Bill: Well, we've had our first fatality so far in this tournament, pretty early in it too! Tira almost died, but she managed to hang on, if only by a mere thread.

The Crowd: gasps

John: But don't worry, folks. He shall regenerate shortly.

Lust: mutters a "damnit" as she makes her exit

Bill: Well, until next time, catch ya later!

A/N: Well, what'd ya thing? Good? Bad? So-so? As always, R&R, and try to include some more requests in your reviews!


	5. Match 5: Sharingan Sasuke vs Itachi

Title: Rain of Blood

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 5: Sharingan vs. Mangekyo Sharingan

Email: Crossover

John: Welcome to the next match in the Rain of Blood tournament!!!

The crowd cheered.

Bill: Yes, and this one's bound to be a doozy of a match! Now, just so you know, we have multiple versions of the same character competing in this tournament. For example, there is a Samus for every one of her suits.

John: Now that you all know, I'm proud to introduce Sharingan Sasuke…

Bill: …and Itachi!!!

The crowd went wild as a boy with long, black hair wearing a black suit with the arms and legs cut short. It sported the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back of it. You could clearly tell he had the Sharingan activated. He had a black Leaf Village headband tied around his forehead.

On the other end of the arena, a man with grey-black hair stepped out. He had on the robe that was worn by all Akatsuki members. It was partially open. He also had the Sharingan.

Itachi: Well, if it isn't my little brother, Sasuke. What a misfortune that you should happen to face me in the first round.

Sasuke: Shut up! I will defeat you Itachi!!!

Itachi: Oh, is that a threat?

Sasuke: Damn you!!!!!!! starts to charge

Itachi: Well, you sure are quick to act. doesn't move, nor flinch

As Sasuke nears his brother, he prepares to punch. However, when he attempts to, Itachi grabs his wrist and squeezes, forcing Sasuke's hand to open.

Itachi: Now, did you really think it would be that easy?

Itachi side kicks Sasuke into the wall, causing him to slouch to the ground. He then instantly, moves to Sasuke and grips his throat. He lifts him off the ground and brings him to eyelevel. He then slams him into the wall, still gripping by the throat.

Itachi: Well, it's time we end this. You realize what I am about to do, do you not? Well…Mangekyo Sharingan parts of the Sharingan combine

Sasuke: eyes widen

Itachi: Now, then…Tsukiyomi…

Suddenly, the world around Sasuke and Itachi changed. A younger Sasuke was standing in the center of a road. He saw a younger version of his brother at the top of a high building. Suddenly he seemed to disappear, and suddenly, everyone around Sasuke began to fall to the ground, followed by blood splashing the ground next to them.

Sasuke: grips his head and cries out NO!!! Please stop!!!

Suddenly, the scene changed to that of the inside of a dark home. Sasuke saw his parents lying on the floor before his older brother. He was gripping a sword. He raised it. As he brought it down upon his own parents, Sasuke reached out for them. He then dropped to his knees, gripped his head, and creamed at the top of his lungs. Then, suddenly, everything stopped him and Itachi were back in the present. Sasuke dropped to his knees, suddenly breathing heavily.

Itachi: Well, you still can't handle seeing that night. hits Sasuke hard in the back of the head

Sasuke: falls to the ground, not moving an inch

John: Well, I guess that's it.

Bill: Yes, indeed you're right, John. So then the winner is Itachi!

John: Wow! Itachi's power is amazing! One second Sasuke's steaming mad and ready to knock Itachi's block off, and the next second he's out cold!

Bill: Yes, that indeed _is _amazing. Well, until next time, I bid you all farewell!

A/N: What'd ya think?! Kinda obvious that Itachi would use that technique, huh? Well, until next time, c ya!


	6. Match 6: Ganondorf vs Siegfried

Title: Rain of Blood

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 5: Two Knights, Two Big Swords, Two Warriors

Email: Crossover

Bill: Welcome to the sixth match in the first round of the Rain of Blood tournament!

John: This is lookin' like it's gonna be a good match, folks. The Gerudo King of Thieves, Ganondorf, will be taking on the man who was once the azure knight himself, Siegfried!

The crowd screamed and cheered as a tall, vicious man in a black, armored uniform made his way on to the arena. He had blue-green skin and messy, orange hair, with a beard to match. He wore a solid black cape and, sheathed to his side, was a long sword.

Ganondorf: The fool better give me a good fight, or it could turn ugly for the audience…

As Ganondorf finished his sentence, a man in silver armor with very long, dirty blonde hair made his way out onto the arena on the opposite side of Ganondorf. He had his old sword, Requiem, sheathed on his back, and he was wearing a brown cloak.

Siegfried: So, you are to be my opponent? Good! I have heard that you are quite strong.

Ganondorf: You have heard correctly. I hope you give me a good fight…but hear this: you can never defeat me!

Siegfried: I am sorry, Ganondorf, but I cannot afford to lose now. draws his sword and charges

Ganondorf: Heh, we shall see who is stronger… draws his sword and takes a defensive stance

Siegfried swung his gigantic sword at Ganondorf. Ganondorf is just barely able to guard against his attack. Ringing steel filled the air as Siegfried continued his relentless attack.

Ganondorf: mutters Damn! This guy's stronger than I'd expected! With that armor of his I can't even faze him!

Siegfried: I am sure that you can see now that you cannot defeat me. You should simply give up instead of be humiliated in defeat in front of millions!

John: Oh, that was harsh!

Bill: You said it, John! on the edge of his seat

Ganondorf: I will NEVER be defeated by some half-bit swordsman like you!!

Siegfried: stops his attack and jumps back a few feet Now listen here, you wretch! I am not just some "half-bit swordsman!" I happen to be a very strong warrior, and the only one who can defeat the azure knight, Nightmare! How dare you talk down to me not knowing my strength!?

Ganondorf: Azure knight? I don't know who he is, but if he is weaker than you, he must be pathetic!

Siegfried: That tears it! You're dead, Ganondorf! charges, his sword readied and his teeth clenched

Ganondorf: Hah! Bring it on, punk! readies his sword

Before Ganondorf is even able to move, Siegfried cuts right through him, leaving a deep gash across his chest. Ganondorf is stunned. Turning to face him, Siegfried then thrusts his sword through his midsection. He then lifted Ganondorf off the ground and swung his sword as hard as he could, throwing Ganondorf off. Ganondorf hit the ground and laid there, not moving.

John: Well, it's settle then. The winner is Siegfried!

Siegfried: Heck, 'twas nothing… sheathes Requiem and walks off the arena.

Bill: Until next time…

John: …See y'all around!

A/N: What did ya think? Pretty good, right? Please R&R!!!


	7. Match 7: Kisame vs Asuma

Title: Rain of Blood

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 7: The Cursed Akatsuki of the Mist

Email: Crossover

Bill: Hello, and welcome to another exciting match of the Rain of Blood Tournament!!!

The crowd roared.

John: Yes, today's match is sure to be an excellent one! Another member of the Akatsuki organization, the member considered to have the most chakra of the bunch, Kisame, facing off against the Jounin leader of Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, Asuma!

The crowd roared as a tall man in a black cloak with a wide neck and red clouds upon it walked out onto the arena. He had spiky, blue hair and blue white skin that seemed almost unnatural. Upon each of his cheeks were three thick, black markings that resembled the gill slits of a shark. Upon his back he wore a light brown, leather sheath which held his gigantic sword: Samehada.

On the other side of the arena, a man with semi-spiky, cobalt hair and a short beard to match made his way onto it. He wore the typical Leaf Village uniform. On each of his hands he wore specially made knives that slip onto his knuckles. He was smoking a cigarette.

Asuma: Ah, if it isn't the missing nin from the Hidden Mist Village: Kisame Hoshigaki.

Kisame: So, I see you have heard of me! Good! Since I don't have to introduce myself, let's get this thing started!

Asuma: Fine by me! flicks his cigarette to the ground, crushes it under his foot, and gets in a defensive stance

Kisame and Asuma charged each other. Asuma swung his knives at Kisame; however, Kisame merely dodged and landed three punches and two kicks to Asuma, sending him flying backwards. Asuma landed on his feet and threw a kunai at Kisame. To counter, Kisame threw a shuriken, and the kunai and shuriken bounced off each other and flew into the wall on the opposite side of each other.

Kisame: Not bad, not bad! This is sure to be an entertaining fight! laughs and charges Asuma

Asuma: That it will, Kisame. charges as well

Just as Asuma was about to strike, Kisame gripped Samehada's handle and unsheathed the bound sword. In doing so, some of its bindings on the end of it were torn away from the sword, revealing that the sword was actually made of a rough, blue material lined entirely with large spikes: shark skin. That is the reason it got the name "Samehada", which literally means "Shark Skin". Kisame swung forward and countered Asuma's attack.

Asuma: gasps

Kisame: laughs wickedly Hah! Is that all that you can do? Attack with knives?

Asuma pushed off Kisame's sword and landed on his feet several feet away from him, taking a defensive stance.

Kisame: forms the necessary hand signs _Suiton_:_ Bakusui Shoha_!

Kisame suddenly starting spewing a large amount of water from his mouth, forming a deep pool that filled up a bit more than half of the entire arena. Asuma and Kisame were now balanced upon the surface of the water. Kisame charged Asuma, his sword at the ready.

Bill: This match is really heating up!

Taking swing after swing at Asuma, Kisame started a relentless assault on Asuma. Asuma was just barely able to guard against it.

Kisame: Ha ha! You can't defend forever, Asuma!

Kisame noticed an opening in Asuma's defense and took his chance to land a direct hit. Swinging Samehada towards Asuma's side, he landed a blow to Asuma's arm. When he did, he tore some of the skin forcefully and painfully off it. Several bloody, open wounds were now upon Asuma's arm. Kisame then used the butt of his sword to send Asuma under the surface. He then placed Samehada upright next to him. Surprisingly, it stood on top of the water instead of sinking.

Kisame: forms the necessary hand signs, bends down, and touches the water with one hand _Suiton_: _Goshokuzame_!

Suddenly, five fully sized, physical, light blue sharks made entirely of water and held together by chakra spewed from Kisame's hand. The five sharks sped towards Asuma, Kisame grinning all the while. Asuma looked up and gasped when he spotted the five sharks. Before he could do anything to defend himself, one of the sharks cut through him from his left.

Kisame: First meal.

Another shark cut through Asuma from the right.

Kisame: Second meal.

A third shark cut through Asuma's left side, sending him upwards and to the right.

Kisame: Fourth meal.

Before the final shark could attack, Asuma began to shoot upwards towards Kisame.

Kisame: Oh shit! lifts his hand from the water, and the sharks vaporized forms the necessary hand signs mutters _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_!

Kisame picked up Samehada and prepared to counter. When Asuma surfaced he cut through Kisame. However, when he did this, Kisame became merely water and dropped into the pool.

Asuma: gasps A water clone?!

The real Kisame suddenly shoots up from the water.

Kisame: _Suiro no Jutsu_!! places his hand upon Asuma

Suddenly, a barrier of water appears around Asuma. Asuma suddenly can't move.

John: Well, it looks like the match is over. Kisame is the winner, as Asuma can no longer fight!

The crowd went wild as Kisame pulled his hand from the water barrier, causing it to dissipate. Asuma was breathing heavily.

Kisame: You're lucky I didn't do worse to ya, Asuma. Next time, you might not be so lucky! sheaths Samehada and walks off the arena, the arena having since been drained

Bill: Well, until next time folks, see ya!

A/N: Well, what'd ya think?! I know it's been forever since I've done a match, but hey! At least I didn't forget about it. Also, check the matches, the match listings in my profile, as well as the list of contenders. Both have been updated. Please R&R, and I'll see ya later!


End file.
